


[授权翻译]Like A Song You Still Know From So Long Ago （昔日旧歌）

by Shame_i_translate



Series: The Trilogy With The Dropkick Murphys Soundtrack [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, M/M, happy endings eventually, impossibilities
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James 清晰的记得他是在何时爱上他的挚友的。而不幸的是，他已经结婚了。<br/>不过不用担心，接下来还有两个部分呢，我保证是HE。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]Like A Song You Still Know From So Long Ago （昔日旧歌）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like A Song You Still Know From So Long Ago](https://archiveofourown.org/works/537609) by [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity). 



> 这是我第一次尝试从James的角度写文！标题和开场白是出自Dropkick Murphys美妙却又忧伤的“World Full of Hate”。

## Like A Song You Still Know From So Long Ago

昔日旧歌

作者：[luninosity](http://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity)

翻译：FassAvoy翻译组

有那么一种感觉

深深的埋藏在我的脑海之中

就像是那首你铭记至今的老歌

而我将永远如旧…

 

James 清晰的记得他是在何时爱上他的挚友的。

 

 

在一个出色的故事里，当然，是一个叙述手法正常的故事，他可能已经陷入这场暗恋很久了，因此而变得无比憔悴，也可能在这段漫长的时间里，甚至连他自己都未曾察觉；这爱情可能悄然降临，如同那微熹晨光的轻柔爱抚，也可能骤然爆发，就像是一场戏剧性的意外，比如某些发生于拍摄期间的可怕事故，酒醉之后的一个意料之外的吻，又或是源于一个雷雨般迅猛的顿悟。或许所有的这些都是理由，也可能他从来都不知道理由是什么。

 

 

但和故事不同，他可以将这个想法追溯到一个精准到令人震惊的时间点。而这既不是X战警电影场景里的任何一次相视而笑（尽管可能就是在那时），也不是在毁了一辆高尔夫球车后，夸张地踮着脚尖想要偷偷溜走的Michael一次假装无辜的回头（尽管也可能是在这时），甚至可能不是在多年前Michael第一次露出19颗牙对他微笑的时候（尽管他也爱这些牙齿，并且会在深夜的时候渴望知道它们在啃咬他的肌肤时会有怎样的美妙触感）。

 

 

可惜，这些都不是。

 

 

所有一切都是始于那个糟糕但惊人的访谈。在那个访谈里主持人问到了身为演员的他们是否拥有超能力或者不为人知的才能。当然，他们几乎对这样的问题习以为常，可以说只要是拍摄超级英雄电影就会不可避免地被问到类似的问题，而自然这次的问题也只是个惯例而已。但事情好像并不如他想象的那样。尽管其实并没有发生任何异于平常的事情。事实上，那一刻看上去与其它时刻没有什么区别，只是又一个平凡日子里的平凡一刻——除了它毫不留情地将他的生活彻底地撕裂成了两段，此前，与此后。

 

 

他试图说明自己没有任何不为人知的才能，而且无论从何种角度来说他的确没有，完完全全没有，但是Michael 立刻就嚷了起来，“你在开玩笑吗？你会唱歌！我听过你唱！”他努力地想要说不，但下一秒Michael就朝他笑了起来（噢那些可恶的牙齿），然后继续说到, “你知道这首的，我知道你肯定会这首，一起唱吧，来吧——”然后James无措地发现自己居然情不自禁地跟着他合了起来，同时也意识到自己惨败在了那些源于自己的笑声中，看着那双冬日湖水般透澈的眼眸因自己的退让被点亮而不由自主发出的笑声。

 

 

事后他说，“你这个混蛋！明天整个Youtube上都会有了，我讨厌你！” Michael却继续笑个不停。也就是在这个时候James知道了，彻底地知道了，他已经彻头彻尾的爱上了那个人，也要命的完蛋了。

 

 

当然，在过去他也曾有过爱上某个人的感觉。甚至严肃来说，有那么一次，那时候他比现在更年轻，他前所未有地深深地相信着自己找到了那个对的人，并且相信再也不会有其他更好的，过去不会有，将来——也不会有。而这 将来也不会有 却只持续到Michael Fassbender逼迫他在大庭广众下，在摄像机前，唱歌的那一秒。那一刻他被迫成为他自己，而不是通过伪装成依旧是一个电影角色从而把真正的自己深埋起来。他感到尴尬万分却意外的没有落荒而逃，大概是因为在Michael的陪伴下他可以做到任何事。

 

 

事后Michael问他（脸上仍旧带着笑意），要不要一起出去。当时Michael用复杂难测的眼神看着他，而所有的顽劣的笑意之下都潜藏着奇异的温暖，Michael甚至主动提出请他喝一杯，当然前提是他愿意。

 

 

他可以无比确切的想象出接下来会发生的一切：一瓶酒，互干三杯，宾馆里任意的一间房间里，地板上是被粗暴揉折然后随手丢下的衣物；那些紧贴着他的精壮的肌肉，包围着他，深入着他，不留一丝缝隙；那低沉诱惑的声音呼唤着他的名字，仅此一次，在那仿若钻石边缘折射的光芒一样璀璨的时刻。

 

 

但他说了不。随后他离开了演播室，假装他们两人都看不到也感受不到那汹涌袭来的潮水一般满涨的失望。他找到了那条属于他的路，带着深刻隐忍的绝望，踏上了回家的路。

 

 

那条通向他妻子的路。


End file.
